


Ice Skating

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Chronic Pain, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Winter turns the manor's pool into a perfect spot to ice skate. The others have been enjoying the opportunity, but Dark and Wilford have yet to get out onto the ice, until now.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Ice Skating

The pool had frozen solid, just like it did every year. It had been frozen for several days, and the egos in the manor had already been taking advantage of it. Dark had watched as Dr. Iplier and the Host skated around with their arms hooked together, as King got a feel for the ice again with Bim practically skating circles around him, as the Jims recorded their fun with Eric and Reynolds. He was surprised that Wilford hadn’t taken to the ice by now; ever since he had come around, it had been one of the man’s favorite parts of Winter at the manor.

Though, it really shouldn’t have been a shock; they always took their first skate of the season together, and Dark hadn’t exactly been as up-and-about the last few days. Existing within a dead, broken body running off what was basically willpower alone lead to Dark being in constant pain. Damien had dealt with migraines, and pain in his left knee for years following an injury; most of the time it was hardly an issue, though the stress put on the joint from walking and standing during various functions while running for public office took its toll. His cane had been a gift from Celine so that he could keep up appearances without the issue making itself known. That was nothing compared to living through decades with a broken neck and arm, a dislocated shoulder, and a gunshot wound. Some days were better than others, but the last few days had been worse than usual; Dark was still able to function, but only  _ just  _ able to do so. There was no way he was able to skate like this.

Finally it seemed that Dark’s pain decided to die down to how it normally was. It was a nuisance, but at least he could function normally. Wilford seemed to perk up when he saw his husband walking without relying on his cane for support.

“Wil,” Dark simply addressed, making his way through the snow towards his husband who stood by the edge of the frozen pool. Wilford wore his pink overcoat, which he favored in the Winter, while Dark wore his black coat and gloves.

“Finally up for a sunset skate, my love?” Wilford questioned, smiling as Dark approached.

“Of course,” Dark replied, taking hold of Wil’s hands and giving him a quick kiss.

Wilford smiled brightly, and with a snap of his fingers, the pair each had a set of skates on their feet. As was the case with most of their things, Wilford's were pink, while Dark’s were black. The pink man held his hand out to the demon, and practically beamed when he lead the other man out onto the ice.

The pair would have stayed out there for ages if the light let them. Their movements seemed effortless as they skated around the ice, holding hands and laughing and smiling, occasionally twirling around. Despite the chaos that often surrounded them as a result of those they lived with, there were times where they were carefree and able to simply enjoy the company of one another. Ice skating on the frozen pool, in each other’s arms as the sun set, was one of those times.


End file.
